


study buddy

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: college kids studying but they aint really studying but shhhhhh (intense mutual pining)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	study buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunny093](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/gifts).




End file.
